Marie Clifton
Marie Clifton is an antagonist and protagonist of Wild Things 3. Biography She is a step-daughter of Jay Clifton, her mother died a few years ago. She should inherit two beautiful diamonds, worth 4 million dollars from her, but her step-father tries to get them, when he is in financial troubles and he challanges the will of Marie's mother. She is a complice and a secret lover of Elena Sandoval who tries to gain the diamonds for herself and her mother. Marie and Elena fabricate the complicated plan with the help of forensic doctor Chad Johnson (with whom they are in sexual relationship as well) when Jay is accused from the rape of Elena. Marie offers Jay that she will find the price of Elena but as he doesn't have money, he is forced to give up the Marie's heritance which should be sold for gaining the needed money. Marie, Elena and Chad later meet at the Marie's house and celebrate their success by threesome sex in the swimming pool. Elena and Chad start to being nervous when Kristen Richards and Michael Morrison start to check their story about the rape of Elena. Marie tries to calm them and persuade them to stick to the plan. She manages to calm Elena (mainly by seduction), but terrified Chad drugs her and steals the diamonds. He wants to sell them to a buyer, but the girls follow him and cause his car to crash in the wood. Chad gets out of the car, but Marie later kills him with a tire iron. She meets with the buyer, but she only finds that the diamonds are fake from him. As she wants to gain the real ones, she gains the information from Theo Bloom about their location. She persuades Elena to confess their bound to Jay in exchange for the combination to his safe. Marie doesn't know that Elena is working for Kristen and Michael at this point for appearances' sake. After getting the diamond from the safe, Elena steals the dimonds from Marie, threatens her with a gun and she runs off. Marie is chasing her in the construction site with the gun, but Kristen appears and shoots Marie. Appearance and Personality Marie is the stereotypical rich white girl with a pompous and selfish attitude who will do anything it takes to get what she wants. She is also a stereotypical pretty blonde girl that all guys drool over and she is noted for her drop-dead gorgeous looks and curvaceous figure. This complements her exceptionally horny and promiscuous personality as she has sex on multiple occasions to satisfy her desires. Marie tends to wear extremely provocative clothing. In her normal attire, she wears a revealing white shirt and long pink pants that barely reach her hip. While swimming at school, she wears a blue bikini that pronounces her fine figure. She is very free about showing her skin as seen when she sunbathes at home wearing nothing but a white tank top and a thong. She even freely runs and walks around in her house in this attire and even walks outside of her home, not caring about the police officers who see her in such a sexually attractive manner. Appearances *Wild Things 3 Trivia *Unknown to Marie, she has been sexually involved with her step-sister, Elena Sandoval. See also *Marie Clifton/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Lesbians Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Lesbian Villains